Like anything bad can happen
by Rebelrocker08
Summary: Ocean and Olivia are new in town. Their mother leaves town for a business trip and Olivia throws a party, but nothing bad can happen right? Read and Review
1. Knowing about the party

**Introduction!**

People called the place were I lived 'Castle Rock' I don't know why there weren't any castles. But it was a tiny little town with less than 2 thousand people. I just moved here with my twin sister Olivia and my mother. We moved from Jamaica Queens, New York, so we aren't used to little towns. Olivia and I are identical twins. We have elbow length curly strawberry blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, milky complications, slim figures, full lips and curvy bodies. My sister and I have always been very close, but since the move we really haven't spent time together. She became a cheerleader and I began to hang out with Chris Chambers.

At every school there are the popular kids, losers, freaks, and the gangs. My sister was popular but I didn't have a label. I was just myself. I didn't want or need to impress anyone. If you didn't like me then you never would.

**Monday Morning**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me from across the room. I sat up sleepily, got out of bed, and turned it off. I walked to my walk-in bathroom and turned on the shower tap. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a pair tight blue jeans, a black tight shirt and black chuck Taylors. I grabbed my back pack and ran down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and sister already eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down next to my sister.

"Morning everyone." I said eating a corner of my toast.

"Morning Ocean dear." My mom said as I stood up and headed for the door stilling eating my toast. "Oh and I have to go out of town on a business trip today and I wont be back until next Saturday!" She yelled after me I nodded and continued on my way.

"Ocean! Hey Ocean wait up!" Olivia yelled after me. I stopped and waited it took her about a million years to catch up. She pulled on her knee length skirt as she ran. Her strawberry blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"What?!" I asked impatiently I was already late meeting Chris. I put my bangs behind my ears and crossed my arms.

"Well I thought we could walk to school together." She said starting to walk again.

"Sorry no can do I'm walking with Chris" I said just then I saw Chris walking towards me and Olivia. "Hey Chris" I said smiling. "Umm I think you already know Olivia." He nodded and I turned to my sister "I'll see you after school...Bye!" And with that Chris and I headed towards school talking quietly to each other.

"What did your sister want?" He asked as we walked up the stairs into the school.

"She wanted to walk to school with me" I replied and I opened my locker and grabbed my math book and my pack of cigarettes. I pulled one out and put it behind my ear.

"You remind me of my brother when you do that." Chris said.

"Oh thanks" I replied just as Gordie, Teddy, and Vern walked up. I smiled at Teddy, but he didn't smile back. I turned that smile into a frown before everyone would even notice. I turned around and closed my locker and headed for math. But to my dislike I had my sister and her stupid bozo friends in that class. So I walked pasted and went outside, and sat down on a bench. I pulled my cigarette out from behind my ear, put it in my mouth and lit it. I took a long drag, and then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and some a group of guys standing there watching me. "Yes?" I said eyeing them like they were eyeing me.

"Why in the fuck are you sitting on our bench?" The blonde one asked.

"I dunno cuz I wanna" I asked

"Well move!." He replied. I laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me for a second then said 'Ace' "Well Ace I don't see your name anywhere on here, so this cant be your bench." But I stood up anyway and walked to the next bench. They sat down and smoked cigarettes. The same guy that told me to move came and stood in front of me. "What is this your bench too?"

"No, what's your name." He asked

"Ocean." I replied.

"Ocean?...." He asked stupidly.

"Yeah Ocean Ray Chandler." I said flicking my cigarette onto the grass and walking away.

"What kind of names Ocean?"

"What kind of names Ace?"

"Ace is a hell of a lot better than Ocean." He replied following me.

"You may think so, but I don't." I said opening the door and walking to my locker. The bell was about to ring and I had English next period. I opened it just as the first period bell rang. Everyone flooded into the hall and I opened my locker grab my book and walked to second period. I sat in the back row last seat. Chris sat in front of me, Gordie next to him, and to my surprise Ace sat next to me. i was surprised becauase no one has ever sat there before it was always emtpy.. Chris and Gordie turned around.

"So I hear there's a party at your house tonight?" Chris asked. I looked confused.

"There is?" I asked him back.

"Since when do you answer a question with a question?" He replied.

"Since ten minutes ago. Now what about this party?"

"Your sister has invited the whole school to your house tonight. Since your moms going to be gone and all." He said just then the teacher walked in.

"'Class quiet down!'" She yelled over everyone.

"A party tonight? At my house?" I asked myself then I went into dream land.

**AN: Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first Stand by me story that i've put on here i think. Anyway I hope you like it and i promise the next one will be longer and my best friend lindsay should be helping me next time too and maybe Brian. Newayz please read N review. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lovez:**

**Brittany**


	2. Ace

I sat there thinking about the party. I had no idea that the teacher was talking to me.  
  
"Ocean what's the answer?" She asked again getting very mad. Her lips became tight.  
  
"Umm… 4?" When I didn't know the answer I always said 4. I sat there smiling at her and everyone around me laughed even Chris and Gordie.  
  
"Good try Miss. Chandler but this is English not math." She said walking to her desk and pulling out a detention slip. "Maybe staying after school for detention will make you pay more attention.  
  
"Not in your class you're so boring I can't help but day dream." I said laughing.  
  
"That's another one!" She said shaking. "Are you done?"  
  
"Not even close!" I yelled at her. Now everyone around me got real quiet.  
  
"You just brought yourself another one."  
  
"Oh Christ!"  
  
"You just bought one more right there!"  
  
"Well, I'm free the day after that. Beyond that ill have to check my calendar."  
  
"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of hangin with your friends, you'll come here! Are you through?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm doing society a favor!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's another one, right there! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You've got it."  
  
"Cut it out!" Chris said worried 'stop' he mouthed.  
  
"You through?"  
  
"Not even close, Hun!"  
  
"That's another."  
  
"You think I give a shit?"  
  
"Another. You through?"  
  
"How many is that?"  
  
"7" Gordie said  
  
"8" The teacher said  
  
"Excuse me its 7"  
  
"Do you want one mister?" Gordie shook his head no and turned around. "Your mine Ocean for the next two months."  
  
**(An: OK for yall who've seen the breakfast club. Then you will know that I took that detention scene from that movie if not then now u do now!)  
**  
"What can I say? I'm fucking trilled!" Just then the end of second period bell rang. I got all eight of my detentions and walked to my locker. I throw my book and all my detentions in. I pulled a cigarette out of the pack, put it in my mouth, and lit it. I took a long drag and turned to see Chris and Gordie staring at me. "What?"  
  
"What was that back there?" Chris asked  
  
"She really pissed me off, so I had to put her in her fuckin place." I said walking to the lunch room. I sat at a round table and put my head down. I had a terrible headache. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Go away I have a headache!"  
  
"Well, I guess ill just come over tonight then." I looked up when I heard aces voice. I frowned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was going to ask you if you needed a ride home from detention." He asked. I nodded and he sat down. Just then his little gang walked up.  
  
"Ace, dude, why are you hanging out with a freshman?" Chris older brother eyeball asked.  
  
"Eyeball you know as good as I do that I'm not a freshmen." I said quietly.  
  
"Guys this is Ocean. This is Vince, Fuzzy, Billy, Charlie, and you know Eyeball." Ace said I nodded and looked over at Chris, Gordie, Vern, and teddy and saw that they were staring at me. "So what about this party at your place tonight?"  
  
"I know nothing about this party at my place tonight but you can come I don't care." I put out my cigarette and got another one. I afforded one to ace and he took it. "You own me now." I said standing up. "You wanna take me home or will I have to walk?"  
  
"I'll take you come on." He walked me to his black convertible.  
  
"Nice car." I said getting into the front seat. I told him to turn down the road that led to the view.  
  
"You live in the view?" he asked. I nodded and pointed out my house. It was the only two story red brick house with a cement drive on the street. He pulled into the drive and shut off the car. I slowly opened my door and got out. Ace followed me inside. He planted a kiss on my lips has we walked up the stairs to my bed room. I quickly opened my door and sat on my bed. He kissed me again as he laid me down. We started kissing madly. Clothes came off and things started heating up. I knew he wanted me and I wanted him so I gave in to his wants. I guess we fell asleep after because when I looked at the clock it was 2:45. I quickly got up, put my nasty sweaty hair up, and put on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. I walked to my bathroom and washed all the sweat off my face. When I walked back into my room I saw that Ace was still asleep. I left him and walked downstairs to get some drinks. I pulled two beers out of the fridge and walked back up stairs. I saw that Ace was sitting at the edge my bed. I sat on his lap and gave him his beer. We drank and kissed, and then I heard the front door slam shut. I heard someone run up the stairs and bust threw my door. I was hoping it was my sister, but it was Chris. He stared at me with his mouth opened.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" was all he said before he ran out the door. I jumped off Ace and ran after him. I jumped down the stairs and stood in front of the door so he couldn't leave. "Move!"  
  
"And what if I don't?" I replied crossing my arms.  
  
"W-why is he here?" Chris yelled.  
  
"He brought me home I wasn't feeling to well after lunch." I said taking his hand and leading him to the couch.  
  
"Oh I bet he made you feel better!" Chris yelled but not as loud.  
  
"He did." I said giggling. "Anyway what do you want to know?"  
  
"Did you do it with him?" Chris asked. I looked down at the ground. "Oh my god you did! Do you even know anything about him?" I nodded "Well do you know that he's not the kinda people you should hang around with!"  
  
"What are you my mother? God Chambers!" I said running back up stairs. I laid down on my bed and Ace laid next to me.  
  
"I got ta go. Ill come back tonight." He said kissing my forehead. He got up and left. I laid in bed for a while then I got up. I took a shower, and then my sister got home.  
  
"Hello Olivia." I said as I walked into the kitchen still wearing a towel. She nodded without even looking up. "So I hear we're having a party tonight."  
  
"Oh did you now?" She asked still looking down at her paper.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well, we are I invited all my friends and also your friends." She said putting her paper back into her back pack.  
  
"Oh thanks bunches!" I said pulling a cigarette out of my pack that was sitting on the table. I lit it and walked back up stairs. I put on a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white shirt. I let my hair hang down and I put on some light make-up. I walked back down stairs and got another beer out of the fridge. At 7 all my sisters binbo friends started to show up. I hated being around my sister, so you can only imagine how much i hated to be around her and all her stupid friends. At around 8:30 ace showed up, but he wasnt alone he had his gang with him. "Guys I dont really wanna stay here."  
  
"I got the prefect place. Come on" Ace said. He grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs, the others following. I got into the front seat Aces car and eyeball and fuzzy sat in the back. Vince, Billy, and Charlie road in Vinces car. Ace and Vince raced down the two-lane road to Harlow. We were side by side.  
  
"Vince is that all yous got?" I yelled as i leaned out the window. Ace pulled me in and sped up.  
  
"No way ace! No way man!" Vince yelled.  
  
"Go for it!" Ace yelled back. I kissed ace, then turned and flashed Vince which made him slow down and ace pulled in front of him. I giggled and kissed Ace again. I flipped off Vince and yelled 'we beat you!' out the window.  
  
"You let him pass you, ya cock knocker!" Billy said laughing. We pulled on to old harlow road and parked. Eyeball got the beer out of the back. I sat on Aces lap and drank his beer. I stood up striped until i was only in my bra and panties and jumped in the lake. The boys soon followed. I swam over to Ace and started to kiss his neck. We swam over and leaned aganist the bank. We did it again. I think the others knew what we were doing too, but we really didnt care.  
  
**AN: OKay so you must think that Oceans a slut but shes not i swear. Anyway i hope you like it. read and review!! and ill up date everyday if i get 5 more reviews!!  
  
Love bunches,  
  
Brittany**


End file.
